


Christmas Bliss

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Holiday Series [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Lemon, PWP, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Christmas is a day you share with the ones you love. And today is romantic, wonderful, and sexy… HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Holiday Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359406
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote years ago, so I hope it’s still okay. LOL.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Christmas Bliss**

The heat of the fire crackling in the hearth is pleasant against your back, keeping away the late afternoon chill. Outside, it is starting to get dark, the evening is settling in rapidly and the snow still hasn’t stopped. Outside, the world is covered in a thick winter’s blanket that sparkles in the last light of day. You sigh and stretch languidly on the make-shift bed in front of the hearth, enjoying the feeling of several blankets that keep you warm. There are three sources of heath in the room, one being the hearth and the second being the blankets. The third one is your lover, who is fast asleep beside you, the blanket riding low on his naked chest. His hair is disheveled, both from sleep and your earlier love making, and there is still a faint passionate blush staining his cheeks. His chest rises and falls with his regular breathing, beckoning you to rest your head against it and join him into slumber. 

But somehow you find yourself wide awake, enjoying the sight of him. His lips are slightly parted and you inch closer to kiss them. He grunts in his sleep and his arms tighten around your waist, his hands sliding possessively over your hips. His hands are rough with calluses and you shiver as they sent tingles up your spine. You prop your weight up on one arm, your chin resting on your hand as you reach out with the other to push his hair back from his forehead. The thick brown locks are surprisingly soft to the touch, and slide through your fingers easily. 

You can tell that he is starting to wake up by the slight fluttering of his eyelids. His hands on your hips move, one sliding up your back while the other affectionately squeezes your buttock. A breathy, shocked sound escapes you, and you can’t stop your body from careening into his. His skin is wonderfully warm and carries a lingering scent of passion and something masculine that is typically him. You shift closer, lining your body up against his under the warmth of the blankets. You wait for him to open his eyes and smile when he does. His eyes are dark, almost midnight blue in the setting darkness in the room. He rolls you both around before you can say anything and slants his mouth over yours.

His kiss is lazy and unhurried, but with a touch of passionate desperation that makes heat settle in the pit of your stomach. He made love to you just an hour ago, but with the undeniable passion you feel for him it doesn’t take long for the heat to turn into an inferno. You moan when one of his hands slides up from your hip to your breast. His mouth leaves yours and he kisses his way along your neck to your other breast, and you can’t stop a gasp from escaping you as he teases your nipple into a hardened bud with his teeth.

“Heero…” you whisper breathlessly.

He lifts his head and looks at you. Lust is clear in his gaze and you curl your fingers around his neck to pull him closer for another kiss. You suck his bottom lip into your mouth, before outlining the shape of his lips with your tongue. You slide your legs alongside his and wrap them around his waist, urging him closer, so that his erection presses against your core. His breath hitches in his throat and he groans. _Oh god…_ It always drives you crazy when he makes sexy sounds like that.

His fingers entwine with yours and he presses your hands against the blanket above your head. He pulls back from the kiss to gaze down at you and you shiver at the intensity in his eyes. You absolutely love being the focus of his desire; in fact you love it so much that just thinking about it makes you desperate for him. You tighten your legs around his waist and rub yourself against him, needing some sort of friction. He shifts and wraps one hand around both your wrists and slides the other down between your bodies. A strangled cry escapes you as his fingers find your moist folds, rubbing, enticing, making you feel so damn good that you can’t think straight anymore. You arch up against him and try to pull your hands free from his grip on your wrists. But he is so much stronger than you are, and his current assault on your senses makes your limbs feel like jelly. There is no way you can get free, unless he lets you go. 

You are spiraling towards the brink so quickly you can barely see straight anymore. You throw your head back with a cry as you reach your peak, and shudder with the waves of ecstasy that roll through your body. Stars flash behind your closed eyelids and you feel like you can’t get enough air in your lungs. You lie gasping for air, your body spent from the force of your climax. Your legs have slipped from around his waist and rest against the thick blanket beneath you.

“Oh damn…” you gasp.

Heero shifts and lets go of your wrists, resting his weight on one elbow, while his other hand remains on your thigh, his thump dragging circles over your skin. You drag your hands over your eyes and try to clear your head. The attempt is futile, because he leans down and captures a nipple in his mouth. Your hands dive into his hair as he takes you up again, his fingers driving you once more to the brink of insanity. Just when you are about to come again, he pulls his hand away. You dig your fingers into his shoulders and make a noise of protest in your throat. 

He chuckles against your neck and nibbles on your earlobe. “Spread your legs for me,” he murmurs huskily.

 _Oh fuck…_ You almost lose control as his words send a white hot flash of pleasure through your body. You are so turned on, you think you are going to die if he doesn’t do anything about it soon. So you do as he wants you to, cradling his hips between your thighs. He slides inside of you, but does it so painstakingly slow, you can barely take it anymore. You wrap your legs around him, urging him deeper. The muscles in his arms quiver with restrained passion and he groans deep in his throat. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” he whispers in your ear.

You turn your head and catch his mouth in a deep kiss. He pulls his hips back and moves forward again, starting a rhythm that leaves you breathless. You break away from the kiss with a moan. You muffle your cries of rapture against his shoulder as he changes his angle, increasing the waves of pleasure that wash over you. His breathing is ragged and his biceps bulge as he fights to control himself. You slide one of your hands over his sweat slicked back and down to squeeze his buttock.

“It’s okay,” you gasp, indicating that it is okay for him to let go. 

He slams inside of you, hissing with pleasure as his control slips. You bite down on his shoulder as his trusts become faster and increase in force, and you hold onto him tightly, feeling your orgasm building rapidly. You curl up around him as it crashes down on you, your muscles clamping down on him to keep him deeply inside of you as shudders rack your body. It’s so intense that you almost black out from it. 

When you come to your senses, you find him collapsed on top of you, his heart beating rapidly in his ribcage. His breathing is ragged and he fights to calm down. You tenderly run your fingers through his hair and down his back, soothing the remains of pleasurable tension in his body. He groans and trails his lips along your neck. You smile and nuzzle his hair. 

“I love you,” you whisper. 

You feel his lips twitch against your skin. “I love you too.”

He rolls off of you and pulls you with him, so you both lay facing each other. He cups your cheek and leans in for a gentle kiss. 

“Hmm…” he starts. “Now that was a nice way to wake up.”

You laugh and snuggle closer, pressing a kiss against his chest. “It still hasn’t stopped snowing.”

His arm settles around your waist, and you notice that his hand is trembling as he caresses your back. He presses his lips against your forehead. “Then we’re not going over to Relena’s.”

The idea of spending the evening like this is very appealing. “We’ll stay here in front of the hearth,” you say quietly. “And we’ll exchange our gifts?”

“Yes,” he murmurs. 

You sigh in bliss and close your eyes. “Hmm… nice.”

“But you’ll sleep first,” he says. “I know you didn’t sleep before.”

“I was too busy admiring you,” you said with a sleepy smile. “You’re so cute when you’re asleep.”

He chuckles and pulls you closer. “You silly woman.”

You barely manage to stifle a huge yawn. “As long as I’m your silly woman.”

“Hn.” He gives you a small smile and steals a kiss from you.

You snuggle into his warmth and drift off into a deep, dreamless slumber.

You wake about two hours later, feeling rested and… cold. Heero isn’t with you and you blink in confusion as your hand touches nothing but blankets beside you. You sit up and look around. The hearth is still burning. He has probably added more wood while you were sleeping. His jeans are missing, but the black shirt he had worn is still on the ground beside the make-shift bed. His voice comes drifting towards you from the kitchen, and you figure that he is on the phone with Relena, telling her about the change of plans. You reach out and grab hold of his shirt, very much intending on wearing it.

His scent envelops you as you put the shirt on and you can’t help but bury your nose into the soft cotton fabric, inhaling that wonderful scent deeply. You button the shirt up and locate your underwear not too far away. You put on the black lacy panties and get up. The shirt comes down to your thighs and you smile mischievously, knowing he always loves it when you wear his shirts. He finds it undeniably sexy. You make your way into the kitchen. He is indeed on the phone, his back turned towards you as he gazes out of the window. You notice that the meal you had prepared for tomorrow is in the oven. You smile and make your way over to him, wrapping your arms around him from behind. He is so warm… You press a kiss against his shoulder and trail your lips up to his neck. He turns around and wraps one arm around you, pulling you closer. 

“We’ll see about that,” he says into the phone. “Uhuh… I’ll tell her that.”

He hangs up soon after, and drops the phone on the counter. He cups your cheek and gives you a small smile. “Slept well?”

“I missed you when I woke up.” 

You pout, knowing he can’t keep himself from kissing you when you do. You smile into his kiss and rest your head against his shoulder when he pulls back.

“Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes,” he says.

“Good.” You step away from him and open a cupboard to get out plates and silverware. 

You notice that he realizes you’re wearing his shirt. Something darkens in his eyes and he steps up behind you, his hands coming to rest on your hips under the hem of the shirt. There is something fiercely possessive in his touch and you grin when his lips find your neck. You shiver when he nips on your skin and fight to tamper the desire that flares. 

“Heero…” you whisper.

“Hmm?” One of his hands slides down between your legs and cups your womanhood through the lace. 

You almost drop the plates you’re holding and quickly put them down on the counter. Your curl your fingers around the edge of the smooth wooden surface, and close your eyes in surrender. You can feel him smirk against your neck as he kisses his way up to your ear. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive spot behind it and your knees buckle. The hand that had still been resting on your hip slides around your waist to hold you up.

He pushes the lace aside and slips two fingers inside of you, tearing a moan from your throat. You reach up with one hand and grasp hold of his neck, needing some sort of anchor to hold yourself up. His fingers stroke deeply, first teasing, then tormenting. He sets a rhythm that is enough to drive you crazy, but not enough to satisfy. Your whole body is rigid with tension and need, and you can only focus on dragging air into your lungs to keep yourself from passing out. Which will definitely happen if he doesn’t let you come soon. You strain against his hand, hoping he will quicken the rhythm of his fingers, anything… but he pulls back with a breathy chuckle.

You are about to protest, but he is quick to pick you up and carry you into the living room. He lowers you onto the blankets and pushes your hair away from your face. “This is more comfortable.”

You are still reeling from his assault on your senses, and frustrated because of the sudden stop. “W-what?”

He presses his mouth against yours in a deep kiss, his tongue probing, teasing, and seducing. You wrap one arm around his neck and trail your other hand down his chest. You cup him through his jeans, your fingers squeezing lightly. He gasps into your mouth and pull back from the kiss with a groan. 

“I want you now,” you whisper urgently. 

He chuckles and sits up to undo the button of his jeans. Your hands join his to undo the zipper and you push his jeans down his hips. You almost die when you see he isn’t wearing underwear. _Oh damn… that’s so sexy._

He kicks his jeans away and then grabs hold of the shirt you’re wearing. He tears it open, scattering the buttons over the floor. You almost protest. You know you’ll be mending the buttons later this week, because it is his favorite shirt. But the protest dies as he makes quick work of your panties and flips you over on your stomach. His hand sweeps over your back and down to squeeze your buttock, while the other slides under your stomach, pulling your hips of the blanket just slightly. You feel him positioning himself and then he slides inside of you. You muffle your cry of rapture against the blanket beneath you. You know you’ll need him to hold you up, because your legs refuse to cooperate. They’re trembling and feel like jelly. Your hands claw at the blanket as he starts moving, making you see stars. His hand grips your hip, no doubt leaving bruises, but you can’t find the will to care. Your control is snapping, you’re so close… _so close…_

He changes his angle slightly, creating the last bit of friction you need. You cry out and arch your back as you tumble over the edge. Through the haze of your orgasm, you hear him groan. You collapse on the blanket and revel in the feeling of his weight pressing down on you. He is pressing kisses against your shoulder and neck, his breathing labored. His hand entwines with yours, squeezing lightly. You sigh deeply, completely spent, and unable to move.

“Dinner should be ready…” he murmurs.

“You get up and get it,” you say. 

He smiles against your neck, before pushing himself up. He slides from your body, and you shiver as it sends tingles through your sensitive system. You slowly turn around and gaze up at him. The look in his eyes is tender as he leans in to kiss you. You cling to him, needing him to remain close to you for the moment. 

“This day is on the top of my list,” you say with a grin. 

He smirks and presses another kiss against your lips. “Is it now?”

“Hmm…” you sit up and wrap one of the blankets around your body to keep you warm. “I love you, Heero.”

He nuzzles your cheek, before kissing you again. “I love you too,” he whispers against your lips.

He pulls away from you and grabs his jeans again. You bite your lip when he puts them on. Just the idea of him wearing nothing underneath makes your heart beat faster. He disappears into the hallway and you hear his footsteps going up the stair case. A moment later, the bathroom door closes. You sit on the blanket a little while longer, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the house. Outside, darkness had fallen and the only light in the room comes from the hearth and the lights in the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. You glance at the tree and the presents stalled out under it. You have been curious for days about what he had bought you, and you can’t wait to find out.

You slowly get up and make your way upstairs as well, the blanket still snuggly wrapped around you. In the bedroom, you grab your robe and some clean underwear, before making your way to the bathroom. Heero emerges and gives you a small smile.

“Hurry,” he murmurs, before stealing a kiss from you. 

You nod and go into the bathroom to freshen up. When you come downstairs, he is waiting on the blankets, two plates with your meal on it sit on the floor beside him. And he has gotten out the expensive bottle of champagne you had bought for the party at Relena’s. You join him and accept the champagne flute he offers you.

“You know, I had hoped to impress Relena with this,” you say, before sipping the champagne.

“I can find much better uses for it,” he says with a smirk.

You feel heat rise to your cheeks, and you shake your head. “I don’t think I could survive another round.”

He chuckles and pulls you closer. “You think?”

“Hmm…” You rest your head against his shoulder.

He buries his nose in your hair and entwines his fingers with yours. “We should eat.”

“Yeah…” You pull away and grab the plates with food. You hand one over to him and dig in.

Later, you exchange presents and you can’t help but feel giddy when he hands you a small jewelers’ box. You take it from him with trembling hands and are almost afraid to unwrap it. You have a distinct feeling of what is inside the box. You look at him and find him gazing at you expectantly. You bite your lip, and start tearing the off paper that is wrapped around the box. The box itself is covered with midnight blue velvet and you hold your breath as you open it.

Tears gather in your eyes as you gaze at the diamond encrusted ring in the box. “Oh my…”

Heero shifts closer to you and cups your cheek. You tear your eyes away from the ring and meet his gaze with a watery smile. He leans in for a gentle kiss that leaves you trembling to your bones.

“Will you…” he starts, his voice carrying a warmth that you haven’t heard from him before. “Will you marry me?”

You sob and throw your arms around his neck. “Of course. Yes! A thousand times yes!”

He cuddles you close and presses his face against your neck. You hold onto him tightly and let your tears of happiness get soaked up in his hair. He takes the box from you and pulls the ring out, before taking your hand in his. He slides the ring on your finger before raising your hand to his mouth so he can kiss your fingers. 

You smile at him and wipe your cheeks. “Definitely the top of the list.” 

He chuckles and lowers the both of you down on the blankets. “It’s on the top of mine too.”

You snuggle into his warmth and chuckle. “Good.”

Today was on the top of the list… but it was also the best Christmas you had ever had…

**\- End -**


End file.
